He Who Is God
by Sousuke Aizen
Summary: Aizen Sousuke. Who is he? What is his secret? What mysteries lay behind those cold, detached eyes? As the spiritual beings of the three worlds start to celebrate the peace they deserved, their illusions of peace will be shattered by the very Man who claimed to be God. Aizen Sousuke is Uzumaki Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Origins of Love and Peace

Soul Society is rampart with celebration as they joyfully enjoyed the peace after consecutive attacks from very powerful enemies.

At the main captain meeting hall, a whole bunch of people were bountifully enjoying life.

Some things happened that made major changes to Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Living World. First, a peace was formed between the Shinigami, Arrancar, Fullbringers, Quincy, and Visored. Second, some of the deceased were brought back because of Orihime's powers, including the Primera and Quatro Espada, and some deceased Shinigami.

Sadly, they couldn't find any trace of the soutaicho or his fukutaicho so they weren't brought back.

As they enjoyed another round of drinks, the doors opened and in entered the Five Royal Guards.

Everyone immediately stopped. The lead Royal Guard, Osho, said, "Reio-sama invites you to witness Aizen Sousuke's divine sentence."

Ichigo raised a brow. "Can I ask why we're invited?"

"Of course you can," Senjumaru Shutara started, "but you may not." She smirked at his annoyed expression.

"Alright, fine, may I ask why we're invited, Osho-san?"

"Since all of you were manipulated by him, Reio-sama thought that it would be beneficial if all of you are to witness and be content with his sentence."

Soifon scoffed. "I don't really care what happens to him, as long as he is killed."

Ichigo frowned while everyone else gave soft nods or statements of affirmation. It seemed that he is the only one who didn't even harbor the thought of being content with Aizen's death. The mere thought to him is just…wrong.

"Well then, it seems we are all in accord!" Osho grinned as he clapped once. "Hold on tight, kiddies!" A light transported them from the captain's meeting hall to…

A Majestic Courtroom

Everyone looked around in confusion and wonder. "Where are we?" Toshiro asked.

"You are in the gods' courthouse." Osho answered. "This is where those who attempted to overthrow the gods are sentenced. All who were brought to the center were permanently destroyed."

More lights appeared and three beings sat by the head bench.

The first was a woman with golden hair and soul-piercing blue eyes. Her attire was a flowing white robe. The second was a black-haired woman with the same soul-piercing blue eyes. Her attire was a rather slightly provocative black kimono. The third was Reio himself.

Aizen Sousuke, clothed in his Hueco Mundo attire, soon appeared with a smile on his face, not even surprised at the transfer. "Ah, it's good to get out of those bindings."

The black-haired goddess, Yami, said, "Aizen Sousuke, we have delayed judgement for too long. No more. You will soon be dealt with."

"Still the gods think that they can dictate what my fate is. That is amusing. Your delusions of grandeur are truly extraordinary." Everyone scowled at his disrespect and calmness to the situation.

"So you don't fear utter annihilation, Aizen Sousuke?"

"If I don't fear death, what is there to fear in life? Death means nothing to me. I will not fear some gods who falsely believed they can easily end my existence."

Soifon whispered to her mistress, "I really want to kill him. I want to bash that face of his in until his head is detached from his head."

Yoruichi returned the whisper, "Don't worry, Soifon. He can't do anything while they are there."

The golden-haired goddess, Megami, frowned before her power fluctuated around her. "Very well then, Aizen Sousuke, let us see if this belief of yours will hold." Her fellow deities flared their powers as well before a light seemed to cover Aizen, who still remained neutral.

But before the light fully crushed him, it shattered into glass, much to the shock of everyone present, including the deities.

"Impossible," Yami exclaimed, "it didn't work on him?" Aizen smiled and Reio frowned.

The only possible reasons for that to happen would be if he is innocent, has something on him that somehow negates our powers, or he has some connection to a prophecy. That smile of his, too…knowing. It's as if he knows what's going on in our minds. He leaned towards Megami's ear and whispered, "Let's call Rikudou here. He's the Prophecy Chronicler. He might provide us with some information about which prophecy has yet to be fulfilled." She nodded and telepathically called for him.

A bright flash nearly blinded all but Aizen and the deities before figure appeared. Despite being in bright light, the man's face was encased in a silhouette while the rest of his body was displayed. He has short, light-coloured hair with two distinct pieces rising up to form two horns. His attire consisted of all-white top and bottom underneath a white, high-collared haori with the design of nine magatama in three rows and above it was a stylized circle with concentric rings surrounding the center. He held a long staff in his hand. On his chest was a necklace with six, red magatama. The most unusual thing about him was that his eyes were an alluring purple with concentric rings surrounding the pupil, like the circle on his haori. He regarded the three deities with a nod. "What would you need of me, Megami-san?"

Reio beckoned Rikudou over to him and told him the details in a soft whisper.

Rikudou nodded and said, "I see. Well, I hate to disappoint but there are still multitudes of prophecies yet to be fulfilled and almost half have their chosen ones vanish from existence for unexplainable reasons. I cannot be of any help beyond that."

"I see. Then, that leaves one option." He turned to his Royal Guard and said, "Shutara, search him." Nodding, she stood from her seat, entered the court, and had her mechanical arms hover above Aizen in a circle.

As reiatsu coated her arms to start automatically searching Aizen, Rikudou sat down beside Reio and asked, "Would you mind if I summon some of my people here as well? It has been some time since they last witnessed such a session." Seeing the three deities give their confirmation, he telepathically contacted his guards and they all appeared opposite the souls' group.

A few people stepped at the very front of the bleachers. They seemed to be the leaders. As they sat down, names appeared on their platforms.

The first was a tall man with tanned skin, black hair, and dark eyes. His attire consisted of a light-brown, short-sleeved kimono with mesh armor underneath, held closed by a red sash, and navy blue pants, all underneath a long, white robe with the kanji for 'Wood' on the back. His name is Senju Hashirama.

The second was also just as tall as the first, with fair skin, white, shaggy hair, red eyes, and red markings on his face (two on the cheeks and one on the chin). His attire was a blue kimono, short-sleeved and hiding mesh armor underneath as well, which was held closed by a yellow sash, with blue pants and a bracelet on his left wrist, all under a long, white robe with the kanji for 'Water' on the back. His name is Senju Tobirama.

The third was a light-skinned man with grey hair and dark eyes. He has three lines going down each eye and a goatee. His attire was a red, full-length kimono that was tied with a white sash underneath a haori with the kanji for 'Fire' on the back. His name is Sarutobi Hiruzen.

The fourth was tall, fair-skinned, handsome man with sun-kissed blonde hair, which sideburns on either sides of his face, and sea blue eyes. His attire was a green flak jacket over a blue ninja outfit with two bands on both sleeves, all underneath a white, high-collared, short-sleeved haori with red flames at the bottom and a kanji for 'Wind' on the back. His name is Namikaze Minato.

The fifth was a redhead woman whose hair was tied into two buns which held hanging paper tags and three clips on the left bang. On her forehead was a diamond and she has a dark red shade of lipstick. Her outfit was a high-collared kimono underneath a haori with a red swirl on the back. The name on her platform was Uzumaki Mito.

"Huh," Grimmjow suddenly asked, "what are those guys doing here?"

Minato smiled at him, making some of the women on their side turn a light pink. "Arrancar-san, we only wish to witness a divine sentence, since we have not seen one in years."

"Whoa," Emilou Apache muttered, "I don't care what he's here for, as long as he stays right where I can see him for a very long time."

"Apache," Lilynette Gingerbuck commented, "you're drooling." She didn't even hear what she said.

"Oh," Shutara smirked, "it seems the traitor is more childish than I originally thought." She stepped back and showed the confiscated items to all. "Sadly, the Hogyoku is forever attached to his chest. There's nothing I can do about that, no matter how hard I try." The presented items were a few Caja Negacion, some rolled-up calligraphy notes, a few writing apparatus, a box of tea bags, and unusual items that the resurrected Ichimaru Gin, the Espada, Urahara, Shinji, and Ichigo didn't even know he had. "But these seem to be even more of a catch than the Hogyoku."

The first of the unusual items was a still-uncooked cup of ramen; the second was a pair of dark green, kiddie goggles; and the third was a dark green, toad-shaped wallet, which was filled to the brim with some bills.

"HAHAHA," Grimmjow laughed hysterically. "Oh, man! Aizen kept those things on him and we didn't even notice?!"

However, the rest of the Espada, Urahara, Shinji, Gin, and Ichigo frowned. Why does Aizen have those kinds of objects on him…especially that childish wallet? There's no way he would have objects that serve him no purpose.

That question was soon answered when the area was covered by a dense pressure, causing all souls to tense and sweat profusely.

Gkh, Starrk thought, this is on the same level as Aizen's on one of his good days!

Aizen remained stoic as he quickly plunged his hand onto Shutara's haori and pulled out her zanpakuto, allowing him to block the strike to his head via staff from Sarutobi Hiruzen. The aforementioned Royal Guard, in the meantime, let out a small gasp of shock at the sudden intrusion and stumbled back at the concussion that occurred at the impact. "Oh," Aizen mused, "what poor, pitiful, defenseless creature did I offend this time?"

The offender removed his staff from the zanpakuto and engaged in melee combat with Aizen. One thing that everyone noted, though, is that Aizen was fighting one-handed in contrast to his opponent.

Sarutobi twirled his staff and bashed the raised blade of Aizen, which forced him backwards. After another set of twirling and he dashed towards a smirking Aizen.

Blurs crossed their vision and the Senju duo blocked Sarutobi's attempt of stabbing the brunet. "You were careless, Sarutobi," Tobirama said, narrowing his eyes at him. "You failed to notice that he was in the perfect position to disarm and kill you."

"Now, why did you snap?" Hashirama asked. "What is it about the man that angered you so much?"

Taking deep breaths, Sarutobi evenly replied, "I know who those objects belonged to. I know their very design and the ones that the criminal had were just like it. Those goggles were a gift from me and the wallet was from Jiraiya, given to him on one of his birthdays, when no one would." Minato and a redhead behind him gained some odd sense of foreboding. "And the flavor of the ramen that was presented was just as he wanted: miso ramen with roasted pork fillet." He gritted his teeth. "I never would have thought that he would end up in the wrong hands. Tell me, bastard," he snarled at the amused Aizen. "Tell me what you have done with Uzumaki Naruto."

Minato's eyes widened in shock and behind him, the redhead gasped.

Aizen lowered his blade and said, "Ah, the jinchuuriki, I presume? Isn't he that ten-year-old child with blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks? Goodness. I didn't even know that someone still considered him so dear. Now I feel bad about doing all I did to him."

"What?" Everyone narrowed their eyes at him.

"His name came up on the wayward souls list I had around two years ago. Give or take. And according to that same list, he was posted as a…special case. Curious as I was, I snuck my way to the area and found one particular soul kneeling in mid-air, his chain of fate still attached to his chest. His eyes were sullen, his form unmoving, his very person broken. Of course, perhaps his execution at the hands of his people played a part in that."

"What are you talking about? What did Konoha do to him?"

"Ah, it seems you're ignorant of your village. Hatred is a truly powerful thing. It makes people choose the stupidest mistakes, especially in fools. Let me summarize what happened to him in one sentence. Uzumaki Naruto died because of his failure to retrieve the last Uchiha."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Tobirama asked with a frown while one particular black-haired woman with onyx black eyes and a haori with the design of a fan looked aghast.

"Sarutobi Hiruzen, you of all people should know that Naruto-kun and Uchiha Sasuke are complete opposites in every way. One is hated, the other revered. One is hotheaded, the other cold. One eats ramen every time, the other a healthy diet with tomatoes. One had no one; the other had someone. Do you understand, Sarutobi Hiruzen? Uzumaki Naruto received the short end of the stick and Uchiha Sasuke received the long end. It would be no surprise if Konoha's most hated pariah is sent and failed to retrieve Konoha's most wanted bachelor just to receive death as punishment. He also told me that his existence is a danger to the village, quoted from some councillor's mouth, because of a specific organization after his…ah…inner demon." Ichigo and Visored stiffened and wondered what inner demon this kid has. "He was publicly executed and the shock of the betrayal shattered his mind. That was when I arrived. I arrived and gave him a purpose. I took his shattered form and remolded it to something that your village completely denied and absolutely feared from him. He became the absolute killing machine loyal only to me, much like some of my Arrancar. He was to be my trump card in this war but sadly, he was not present during that time." He smirked as he saw the enraged face of Namikaze Minato. "Ah, so you must be his father," he said to him. "I am quite obligated to thank you. I couldn't be any happier with the gift given to me."

Hashirama's eyes flashed before two wooden braces emerged from the ground and grabbed the red and yellow duo. "Keep in mind, Minato-san, Kushina-san, that he is still powerful, restrained or otherwise. Do not let your anger lead you to your deaths."

Her red hair rising behind her, Kushina snarled, "Where is my son, you sick bastard?!"

Smirking, he started inspecting the sword in his hand. "Before Ulquiorra's capture of Inoue Orihime, I seem to notice him hiding things from me. I suspected him of betrayal, much like what happened to him; I fed him to the Hogyoku." Killing intent blasted from mostly everyone present but it did nothing to Aizen. "Even now, I can feel him raging in my Hogyoku. Technically, he is neither dead nor alive. He is simply a meager existence resisting the influence of the Hogyoku."

Urahara Kisuke gripped his fan tight in his fist, cursing the day he created that object.

"Urahara Kisuke," Reio started, "you created the object. Is there a way to release a soul it absorbed?"

"As far as I know, there is none. It once accidentally absorbed the soul of a criminal Hollow. I tried to release it to purify it but couldn't find a way. I'm afraid Uzumaki Naruto-san is trapped there forever."

Faster than any could comprehend, Rikudou appeared in front of Aizen and laid a hand on his chest. Aizen narrowed his eyes as he felt some sort of energy course through him. Suddenly, he was pushed by some invisible force. He crumpled to the floor as Rikudou towered above him. "You are lying, Aizen Sousuke. If Uzumaki Naruto is indeed in the Hogyoku along with the Kyuubi no Yoko, then I could have sensed their chakra in there, especially if they are resisting. I sensed none. In fact, I sense Kurama's chakra…in you. Just what are you hiding?" He raised his staff and slammed it right onto Aizen's stomach.

The brunet released a small grunt before something unusual happened. He changed form! He started to look younger! His height slowly reduced to that of Ichigo's after his Dangai training. His hair, although losing none of its combed qualities, turned crimson red with spikes on end. His eyes changed to a beautiful amethyst color, yet having retained their narrowed his eyes at Rikudou and pushed the staff away. "That was rude," he said as he stood up. He rubbed his shoulders. "That must have cracked a joint."

"No way," Toshiro muttered in shock.

"Aizen…was a child?" Harribel's eyes were uncharacteristically wide.

"Our greatest threat was nothing more than a kid?!" Shinji's mouth was in a toothy frown.

"All this time," Ulquiorra spoke with narrowed eyes, "we were following a pubescent teenager like Kurosaki Ichigo?" Aforementioned Shinigami daiko gained twitching brows.

"N-Naruto," Sarutobi shakily asked, "is that…really you?"

"Ah," he looked down at himself, "it seems he negated my transformation. It's a shame. Ah, well, it was fun while it lasted." Then, he smirked. "Yes. I am Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and the Child of the Prophecy."

Ichigo and the Visored didn't know what this jinchuuriki is but it could mean someone who is like them, someone who holds something terrible inside him. It would seem that Naruto is holding some Nine-Tailed Demon Fox inside him. Somehow, they all felt their Hollows shiver in fright. The Arrancars also felt some shiver of apprehension go up their spine at that name.

Reio's eyes became hard as steel. "Why and how did you come here?"

"It's quite simple. I wasn't lying when I said Konoha executed me. However, there was one little detail I 'failed' to mention. It was premeditated."

"What?"

"You heard me. I made them kill me. Using a confidante's ability in genjutsu, in tandem with Kyuubi's chakra, I essentially took the whole village under my command and programmed them with one simple order: execute me."

Minato asked, "Why would you want to kill yourself?"

"I grew bored of Konoha. It has outlived its usefulness and I washed my hands off it."

"You make it sound," Tobirama softly growled, "as though you were using Konoha."

"That's because I was." Their eyes widened. "Ever since I was young, I already inherited Namikaze Minato's intellect and Uzumaki Kushina's unpredictability. Such a dangerous combination, I can assure you. After all, how else could I have fooled the Sandaime Hokage, his advisors, his subordinates, and the Sannin throughout my whole career?"

"What do you mean," Sarutobi asked. "What did you hide from me?"

The answer was: "Everything." Everyone had confused looks so he elaborated with a sigh. "I knew of who I was, who I was born to, and who I had in my gut before I even started ninja academy. I also knew the circumstances of the Hyuuga affair, the Uchiha massacre, the truth of the October tenth Kyuubi attack, Orochimaru's underground experiments, and even Shimura Danzo's secret ROOT operations." With every event spoken, the Konoha shinobis' eyes widened more and more.

"Wh-why didn't you tell me then? We could have stopped a lot of pain and grief if you told me about those things."

"How can you be trusted with things shared by a minor if you can't even be trusted with things shared by Kages? My memory of that night is as clear as daylight, Sarutobi. There were only seven witnesses that night, one of them being me, two being your personal ANBU, two being my parents, one being you, and the last being the Kyuubi no Yoko itself. Your predecessor and successor kept their wives' status as jinchuuriki a secret. Why should I be any different from tradition? Is it because I am the first male to be Kyuubi's jinchuuriki? Is it because I was given the power to defend Konoha after such a devastating attack? What? What foolish reason could you have to break…tradition?"

"I…I…"

"You foolishly believed that Konoha will respect me as Kyuubi's jailor, didn't you? What an old naive fool you are, Sandaime Hokage. You know nothing of human psychology. By telling them of my status, you gave them a reason to fear me and through that fear, it gave them motivation to prevent me from reaching my peak potential as befitting my age. I did my research. Ever since the Rikudou Sennin created the Bijuu, there was a mix of history between village inhabitants who knew of a jinchuuriki's status and those who didn't. Guess what I found. The ignorant did nothing to the jinchuuriki. There were no glares, no isolation, and no hatred. The opposite rang true, as well. Sabaku no Gaara, Nii Yugito, Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, Yoton no Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu, Kirabi, and I were the most recent jinchuuriki and we have a history of hatred behind us. Surely, you remember the Ichibi jinchuuriki during the Chuunin Exams? There was only one instance where people knew of a jinchuuriki's status and yet they treated him like a god; not one experience of hatred, and he's standing right beside those three."

"I wanted to change that tradition! I believed Konoha to be capable of knowing the difference between the jailor and the jailed!"

Naruto smirked at him. "Idealism doesn't suit you, Sarutobi Hiruzen. It just makes you frailer, more desperate." The elder's eyes darkened. "But I digress. Back to the topic at hand, I decided to give Konoha one more chance at redemption: the Chuunin Exams. Kakashi was too predictable during that time. I knew that he would focus on Sasuke-kun, foolishly thinking that he has more potential than I do. Predictably, he gave me off to someone. Regardless of who it was, I knew that this person would make me learn chakra control, chakra control that I 'presumably' lacked. Already knowing the tree-walking exercise, I would be taken to a lake or hot spring to learn water-walking. Since Orochimaru still had me under Gogyo Fuuin, I would be mediocre at the exercise, in which case I expected the following events. Either Sarutobi Hiruzen would release the seal himself or Jiraiya would. Whatever happens for that part is irrelevant to me because it does nothing to my true intentions, contacting the Kyuubi. Jiraiya's pathetic excuse of training just hastened the process. You saw it, didn't you, Sarutobi? You saw the looks of fear in the people's faces when I used the Kyuubi's chakra. Their applause after my match with Hyuuga Neji was simply done for fear that I would intimidate them. I can sense their fear of me. I deemed it hopeless. That was when I started the plan. I knew that Orochimaru wanted Uchiha Sasuke's Sharingan, having failed to do the same with Uchiha Itachi in Akatsuki, so I predicted him to send emissaries to persuade Sasuke-kun to go to Orochimaru with temptations of power. Having faced Itachi during our search for the Godaime Hokage, seen my growth overtime, and been under the influence of the Ten no Juin made him extremely malleable to offers of power. So, he defected."

Naruto took a deep breath and continued, "Since most jonin and chuunin are away in missions and the rest are protecting Konoha, the Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, would have to send genin to get him. Besides, Sasuke-kun too is a genin, isn't he? She formed the most effective genin team, consisting of Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, and myself. Along the way, Orochimaru's emissaries and my retrieval team acted as I had predicted. They both suggested breaking up the party to handle each other individually. Eventually, I alone would face Sasuke-kun and we would battle. During my absence, the confidante started the plan. Regardless of the outcome of the mission, Konoha would execute me once I return. After that, I used a jutsu that I created and used it to form a time-space dimensional rip. I entered it and appeared centuries ago from now in Rukongai. And you know what happened afterwards."

"Why, Naruto? Why did you become…this," Kushina asked, tears falling from her eyes.

Naruto looked at the redhead woman. She shivered under his apathetic stare but didn't look away. "You ask me why, Uzumaki Kushina? Put it simply, I became Aizen Sousuke to fully show that I left Uzumaki Naruto behind. He died the moment Konoha decided that they know more about fuinjutsu than their precious Yondaime Hokage. The Uzumaki Naruto that everyone saw since then is nothing more than an illusion." He turned to the horrified Sandaime Hokage. "Yes. That's right, Sarutobi. The Uzumaki Naruto you knew never existed to begin with." Rukia, Renji, and Gin gripped their fists upon hearing that last statement, remembering its last use.

Sarutobi's eyes flashed. He was about to start fighting him again when Yami shouted, "ENOUGH! I will not have this court session be reduced to anarchy! All of you return to your seats at once!" The shinobi begrudgingly did as commanded, while Kushina was sobbing onto Minato's shoulder.

The jinchuuriki manipulator smirked as he saw Yami glare at him. "Oh, why are you glaring at me with such hate? Surely, I am not as cruel as the other fools before me."

The goddess restrained herself from actively throttling him. That would be…unbecoming of her. But there has to be a fitting sentence for him. He can't be fully removed from the cycle of reincarnation because there is still that damned prophecy. But he is also too dangerous if left to roam free for too long (in Naruto's standards of time, of course). Imprisoning him in Muken is a possibility but highly discouraged for the main reason that it is easily accessed by powerful intruders, such as Yhwach. If cessation of existence, allowance of movement, and imprisonment in Muken are not at all likely, there is no other choice but to choose…that. Gritting her teeth, Yami said, "Uzumaki Naruto, after taking into account your crimes, I have only this to say. You will be sentenced to the lowest level of Hell, where every sinner, treacherous to their lord and allegiances, is forever sent. What say you, sister and brothers?"

Reio was unflinching when he said, "Aye."

Rikudou hesitated before saying, "Aye."

Megami bit her lip as she struggled with her words. Finally, she whispered, "Aye."

Immediately, chains emerged from the corners of the courtroom and bound Naruto tightly, leaving his head exposed, which held a raised brow.

A golden glow shone in front of the deity pedestal and a human-sized Kushanada appeared with a sword in its hand. It started to walk towards Naruto to stab him. And all Naruto did was look at it uninterestedly. The Kushanada immediately gave a thrust to Naruto's chest. The blade jutted out through the back and Naruto grunted a bit. Minutes passed and nothing happened.

"What's wrong," Orihime asked. "Why isn't it working?"

"None of you truly understand the position I'm in." Naruto calmly replied over the Kushanada's shoulder. "Sealing me in Hell is practically the same as ending my existence. The fine print of the prophecy, its very intent and meaning, prevents any judgement that prevents me from fulfilling it. Even this judgement of yours is moot. Hell itself is designed to create the term of imprisonment on its inhabitants based on the crimes committed. If you deities feel that the criminal deserves an even longer sentence, Hell allows it. But never does Hell allow the shortening of a sentence outside of a truly benevolent deed. Take me, for example. My major crime, attempting to overthrow you, makes me liable for eternal damnation. But, even Hell cannot stop the prophecy. In your grief and despair, you didn't think of that notion."

Whispers of curses filled the courtroom at that fact.

Reio whispered, "What do we do then? We can't judge him, send him to Hell, or even put him in Muken. Is there any other choice left for us to make?"

Rikudou was silent before he whispered to his fellow brother and sisters. Seeing them begrudgingly nod, he turned his head to his shinobi. Sending a telepathic message to a few select people, he watched as Minato, Kushina, Mito, Hashirama, Tobirama, and an elder with two swords on his back stood and formed a circle around Naruto. Urahara narrowed his eyes and soon stood up and joined the circle, nodding to the others in greeting. Everyone was confused at the action.

The shinobi started forming hand seals and Urahara pointed his staff at Naruto while chanting softly. Concentric circles appeared, surrounding Naruto. Small colored flames soon covered the palms of the preceding people. Minato had a golden yellow color, Kushina a fiery red, Mito a dark purple, Hashirama a bright green, Tobirama a sea blue, the elder a charred black, and Urahara a yellow-green. These colors streamed down their bodies, to the circles, and to Naruto.

The colors coiled around Naruto's body and ended at his chest. Naruto slowly widened his eyes. "What are you doing," he asked as Minato stepped forward and slapped a hand to his chest.

"What is necessary, my son," the father replied as the circle and the stream of colors started to converge on Naruto.

Naruto just stood there and had that annoying smirk on his face, as they finished. "What are you smiling about?" Asked Yami. " Haha you really think this will work, watch me as I shatter your pitiful views you hold so dear." As Naruto finished talking the stream of colors shattered in a rainbow of glass shards. " How impossible you're not that strong?" Asked Rikudou. "It's because of me, tou-San." A voice appeared into thin air. "I know that voice, Akane why?" Replied Rikudou. As soon as Rikudou finished talking, a steady stream of light enveloped Naruto as it formed a fiery aura, then the aura moved off of Naruto and formed a shroud to his  
right. As the shroud separated from Naruto it slowly condensed and solidified into a beautiful red headed women. The women was 5 feet and 10 inches, had crimson hair that was in a Japanese bun with pearls intertwined into the hair, amethyst pupils with slits and amethyst eye shadow. The women had pointed ears and a small pointed nose. The women also had a crimson Japanese robe that fit her slender and beautiful figure. The robe was open at her shoulders and showed a beautiful necklace with a fair amount of pale skin. "Because it was Naruto-sama's orders."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bonds shattered and Loyalties switched.

"What, why are following his orders?" Asked Rikudou. "Because he is my master." Proclaimed Akane. "But he's a monster." Rikudou was not prepared for the slap that was given by Akane, "Never say Naruto-sama is a monster!" Akane responded heatedly." He is a kind, caring, and a loving master." " Why thank you Akane." Aizen replied. " Akane just blushed as she tried to hide her embarrassment by staring at the ground.

"Enough" ordered Yami," Haha, foolish God how far have you fallen, but no matter your time is coming." Said Aizen. " How dare you speak to me like you are equal!" Yami answered hotly. " But I am." Came the reply from behind Yami."Whaa-." Yami was cutoff when Aizen grabbed her around the neck with his left arm. "I would continue to humor you pitiful needs, but alas it is time for me to go. But before I go I'm sure my two new servants will want to say goodbye." Said Aizen as he still held a struggling Yami in the air. Just as Megami was about to question him bright lights appeared behind Minato and Reio. The lights revealed two girls of apparently same age. The girl behind Minato had brown hair, brown eyes, and two rectangular marks on her cheeks. The girl behind Reio had black hair tied into a ponytail, brown eyes, and a zanpakuto at her back. Both looked aghast and horrified.

"Rin, what's going on?" Minato asked.

"Setsuna, is something wrong," Reio queried.

"It's terrible, sensei/tou-sama," the two girls chorused. "Narumi-chan/Konoka-chan exploded in smoke!" That got all of their attention. "We were just playing with her when she just…exploded in a shower of glass! We looked everywhere for her but we can't! We can't even sense her presence!"

Shinji's eyes widened as he turned back to Naruto's smirking form. "DAMN IT!"

Naruto coldly whispered, "Kai." The area around Akane shattered and revealed two girls. The first girl was a redhead with blonde highlights and bright blue eyes. The second girl was a black-haired girl with brown eyes. Both had their hands behind their backs, a gag on their mouths, and a collar on their necks that was connected to a chain, which is wrapped around Akane's hand.

"NO!" Kushina cried.

"Gathered friends, Akane-chan, I present Namikaze-Uzumaki Narumi, second child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and Oshitsu Konoka, second daughter of the Reio himself." Just as Naruto finished everyone started in motion but were stopped as six prison rods of light were slammed into everyone including Yami,Reio, and Megami. Everyone was silent in shock. "You must be wondering. How did I do it? How did I manage to fool such high-level ninjas as my mother and father and even the great Reio himself to be able to pluck their beloved daughters right under their noses? It's a truly interesting tale. I'll keep it simple. When I used my time-travel jutsu, I arrived obviously at a time way before the birth of mommy and daddy dearest and when the Royal Guards were still under the employment of the same organization I was in before now. I used the special ability of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to its fullest potential and learned everything I could about the place I was in. I learned of Hueco Mundo, Soul Society, and the Living World in that manner. But the deceased shinobi were in none of those three and the knowledge of the deities still escapes me so I resolved to…keep an eye for any possible information. That was when I created observation cells, which are easily applied through a simple touch. Using millions of my clones as mediums, I solidified their forms and miniaturized them into the size of cells and implanted them to every useful source of information I could have. Every captain, every lieutenant, everyone was not safe from it. Then, specific Shinigami were promoted to Royal Guards and it finally gave me information on the Royal Family. It was only a matter of time before Minato and Kushina were born and that was where I implanted the cells onto their souls too. When they died, they moved onto a shinobi-only dimension, courtesy of the Rikudou Sennin. Of course, I used the information given to me to create a layout of their two bases of operations and it allowed me to find weaknesses in them. I had some of these observation cells revert into their original forms, substitute these two for two hidden clones using a specialized, Kyuubi-enhanced genjutsu, seal them for safe-keeping through a conjoined containment seal attached to myself, and return back into their cellular forms."

"So he's always known about the secrets of the Oken and the Royal Guards," Kirinji Tenjiro sneered angrily.

"So he's put these observation cells into us, Kirio-san," Shutara muttered, though there was a slight underlying tone of annoyance and rage. "We were the most recent of the Royal Guard to be promoted; we didn't even notice it."

"Do you see now, my friends?" Naruto said with a smirk as he ordered Akane to destroy the bonds on the two girls. "These two are just a test showing how i can easily swipe your precious daughters under your nose and make you all feel despair as your daughters are in the hands of a, ahem, 'madman'.

As soon as they were free instead of running from Naruto everyone was shocked by the words that were uttered from the two girls," Finally oni-sama/Naruto-sama it was boring waiting for you to summon us." Everyone was shocked but compared weakly to the amount the girls parents felt. "Narumi-chan/Konoka-chan what are you doing?" they shouted. "Following master of course." both girls proclaimed.

Finally, Ichigo's patience has reached its end. For a long time, he's naively wanted to see if Aizen…if Naruto can be reasoned with. He wanted to be the rival that Ichigo somehow knew Naruto wanted. But now, thinking that Naruto put the girls under his swords hypnosis, is the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back. He can practically imagine what Naruto's parents and the Royal Family is feeling right now. After all, Naruto put his espada under hypnosis. It wouldn't be much a stretch to imagine what Ichigo would feel if Karin and Yuzu are in his hands instead of Konoka and Narumi. This he swore with every fiber of his soul. He will kill Naruto! The moment the prophecy is fulfilled and he is open and beyond the reach of his hostages, he will beat him to near death. He will make Naruto wish he didn't even lay his hands on those two!

Naruto gave a pleased groan as he said, "Oh…I can feel your anger. The hate is swelling in you now. Come then. If you want to kill me, curse me! Hate me! Live a life full of hatred for me. Hate. Hate away and cling to whatever shred of peace you have left. And finally, when you have the eyes to combat mine, come before me!"

Akane gave a very cold smirk and said, "Spoken like a true heartless bastard."

"Damn you, brat," Grimmjow snarled. "Damn you to hell!"

"You are all ignorant of my potential. This," he placed a palm on his chest, "Trying to seal off my power , which of course failed meant little difference to my now…the scourging of my land…begins."

Naruto laughed as a garganta opened and Akane along with the two girls followed him home. As the garganta closed his laughter a very cold laughter that somehow remained as it echoed the very courtroom filled with people, that were free of their bonds as soon as the garganta closed, washed over them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4: Calm before the Storm.

As soon as everyone recollected themselves everyone looked at Megami who they noticed was gripping her arm tightly as she sobbed softly to herself. Yami comforted her and said to Reio, "Watch Naruto. Make sure he doesn't do anything funny. I'll get Onee-sama to her quarters. She needs rest." With a nod, Reio turned back as Yami and Megami flashed away.

He raised his hand the floor shifted to form an image of a garganta opening in a clearing outside of Konaha.

As soon as Aizen's party stepped out of the garganta he dusted himself. He set his sights on the distance, where the gates of Konoha proudly stood. "Konohagakure no Sato, even now, your very existence is a curse to mine." He chuckled humorlessly as he turned to a direction not Konoha's. "Your time will soon come. But it is of no consequence. I have no business with you as of this moment."

"What does he mean by that?" Hiyori asked, frowning greatly. "Where else is he going to go?"

Naruto and his servants dashed through trees and ran over water to a pile of ruins.

Confusion showed on the faces of the Hokages and those who knew that place. "What business could he have in Uzushio," Mito muttered.

Naruto smirked as he said, "Uzushiogakure, your Kage has returned." He put his hand on a barrier of sorts that opened up and allowed Naruto entrance. As soon as he entered, he smiled wider upon seeing the great civilization that met his eyes.

Jaws were dropped upon seeing that image. "He rebuilt Uzushio?!" Sarutobi gawked. "And it was right under my nose! How?! When?!"

The blond manipulator walked across the streets of Uzushio, where people looked at him and the three females that occupied his journey, in happiness, shock and great admiration.

"Is that Uzukage-sama? I heard he was killed."

"He's returned!"

"Naruto-sama has come back from the dead to lead us again!"

"It was as he foretold! Even death could not prevent him from coming back to us!"

"Look its Kyuubi-Dono! Amazing she's so beautiful. And look at the other two women, I wonder who they are."

"Did that mean he was expecting this," Mito whispered to herself.

Naruto simply smiled at them all as he entered the Kage Tower, where he found his way to the main office, where a throne stood at its head.

"Whoa," Grimmjow mused, "it's scary how he has a throne motif for his leader's room both there and in Las Noches."

"That's not all," Gin said with a small grin, "even our secret lab has a throne for him."

He sat down on the throne, while Akane stood to his right, Narumi and Konoka stood to his left, he waited a few minutes, and watched as the doors to the room opened and in entered a bunch of people. He felt their shock at his appearance and said, "Hello, old friends. Have your previous illusion of my death been shattered by the very real form before you?"

"It's very scary," Starrk added. "Even the way he addresses his people is the same."

One person stepped forward. He had white hair, vivid green eyes, an unusual mark on his chest, and two marks on his forehead. He knelt in front of Naruto, with the rest following suit, and said, "Forgive us, Naruto-sama. We didn't believe the rumors that you were alive. But now that we have affirmed your continued existence and power before us, we believe it now."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Kimimaro-kun. It would be quite understandable if you didn't believe since word of my death easily spread through the continent. Speaking of continents, how goes our two confidantes in Konoha?"

"They report that Konoha is struggling economically since the other lands broke the alliance with them."

Sarutobi gasped. "Oh, no, that's not good. Konoha's recent and most advantageous alliances with the other lands all respected Naruto and viewed him as a hero. Since Konoha killed him, they no longer have any reason to hold the alliances, despite the execution being against their will."

"What are you talking about?" Tobirama asked.

"Aside from Suna, Konoha has no other advantageous alliances. But even Suna disliked Konoha because we got most of their missions. Nami no Kuni, Yuki no Kuni, Takigakure, and others sent letters to me, requesting alliances with Konoha. It was joyous since it would give Konoha the boost it needs since its history of tragedies. As a footnote, every letter ended with this: 'as long as Uzumaki Naruto is and will remain an active shinobi under Konoha's forces. If he is in any way, shape, or form removed from service for any reason, we will retract our services.' They are loyal to him to that extent."

"So he even had countries bent to his will," Shinji said.

"That's good. Let Konoha see what it means to take their people for granted. They took their Hokages and jinchuuriki for granted. They are all now absent from them. It is truly ironic, isn't it? For all of Konoha's beliefs of the Will of Fire, its people do not even understand its intent."

"It is indeed. Also, our confidant in Otogakure informs me that Orochimaru is planning to obtain his body within a few months."

"Sasuke is also a part of his conspiracy?" Sarutobi asked in more shock.

"Ah, yes. How goes dear Sasuke-kun in Oto?"

Kimimaro took out a small device and laid it in front of Naruto. A holographic figure appeared above it. The smirking face of Uchiha Sasuke appeared. "I thought I sensed your chakra earlier. So it is true. You are back."

"I'm back and ready to start the plan in motion. The deities couldn't hold me and Hell itself denied me access. They even had the ridiculous notion that they could seal my of now, no one can stop me."

"He is truly arrogant." Tobirama said with disgust.

"Oh," Sasuke mused with a raised brow. "So those…people from the afterlife cannot send more pawns after you? I'm pretty sure that they are listening to our conversation right now so that they are sure that you don't try anything funny right after coming back."

"Oh, don't worry, Sasuke-kun. I know that they are listening to us right now. That's why it is time for me to reveal my…trump card in ensuring our…isolation."

"What does he mean by that?"

Naruto held up his gripped left fist. "Right here, I have but two of my prized possessions." Everyone looked to the two females on his left as they held a questioning glance.

Naruto whispered, "Gathered friends, Sasuke-kun, I present Namikaze-Uzumaki Narumi, second child of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and Oshitsu Konoka, second daughter of the Reio himself." Everyone was silent in shock. " You are not the first to be surprised but you all know how I acquired them. What you do not know is that I revealed my self to them and told them of the truths that were shrouded in deceit around Konaha herself. After they found out the truth they both pledged their loyalties to me and became ally's for my ambitions."

" Amazing you are truly powerful,"uttered everyone in reverence.

"Anyways now that we have discussed the small issue. Tell me what happened while I was away."

"Nothing major has happened since you left to the afterlife. Jiraya of the Sanin has left Konoha because of your death just like you predicted." Said Kimimaro.

"Same with Orochimaru, he is on the low recuperation from his loss of hands." Added Sasuke.

"That is good, now that I am back I need to meet with the country's that had a alliance with Konoha for the same reason. I will wait to meet with Suna until Gaara is the Kazekage. While that is going on I will start to improve our forces while you do the same. And in two years time we will began our plan." stated Naruto.

" Understood" everyone answered.

" Very well if there is nothing else you may leave." Everyone nodded and stood up. As soon as everyone was gone Naruto started to think of how he started his ambition.

Konoha: Naruto Age 5.

A little boy could be seen sitting on the Yondaimes Stone head looking over Konoha. The little boy wore a white shirt with a swirl on the stomach, he also had on some shorts, but what stood out was the three whiskers on both of his cheeks, and the sun kissed blond hair that stood in diseray on his head. This child known as Naruto had his thoughts in diseray.

" What do they mean when they call me demon. I should ask Jiji, he might know. After Naruto decided this the somber mood vanished and he adapted a carefree attitude as he stood and left for the Hokage tower.

When he reached the tower the secretary sneered at him while also telling him that the Hokage was busy. Naruto sat in the lobby waiting knowing that the secretary could not do anything without fearing the repercussions. After a while the Hokage's door opened and three people came out. Naruto recognized the three people as Danzo and the Hokage's advisers.

As the three elders walked by Naruto couldn't understand why but he felt a strong leader vibe coming from Danzo, the vibe that only those who did the things that others couldn't. He did not feel that vibe coming from his Jiji and he could not wonder why, the Hokage is the leader of the ninja village he has to do the things that others couldn't and yet Naruto was sure that Jiji wasn't a true Hokage.

He was broken out of his thoughts when Danzo spoke to him," Hello Naruto, how are you this day. I hope that you received no trouble from the secretary." "Um... No sir, she was just doing her job." " We'll that is good. If you need anything know that you can ask me." "Okay thank you sir." "What nice manners young one." Spoke the other two elders," It will get you far." Naruto just blushed as the three elders walked away.

"Naruto you can come in." Said the Hokage from his office. As soon as Naruto was inside and the door was closed the Hokage asked, "What do you need Naruto?"

" Jiji why do they call me a demon." The Hokage was startled,"Naruto I do not ask you to understand now but know that it is how the people grief for their loved ones." "Oh ok Thanks Jiji." Replied Naruto in a false cheery tone that slipped by the elderly man. "Well if that is all wait for a bit and we can go get some ramen." ".Yay!" Exclaimed a excited Naruto.

Present Time:

That was the day that Naruto's outlook changed.


	4. Chapter 4

The soft sound of someone walking, most likely a women, broke the silence that shrouded the dim lit hallway.

The figure stopped in front of a towering door with character carvings surrounding the doorframe.

The figure softly knocked three times before opening the door.

As the light entered the now open space a pair of brown eyes opened.

As the door fully opened a figure could be seen sitting in a throne like chair.

The figure wore a clothing similar in style to the Arrancar, complete with a pink sash around the waist, that was holding a sword.

"Master." Spoke the women,"It is ready."

"Thank you, Akane." Replied the figure in the throne.

"Anything else?" Asked the now known Akane.

"No." Spoke the figure.

The figure stood up and walked past Akane who shortly followed.

As the figure stepped in the light, a tall stature with a lean build, brown eyes, and brown hair that was swept back with a loose strand that hung between the eyes replaced the shadows that the figure was previously in.

"You know what to do?" Asked the figure.

"Yes. Master."

"I will be back in three years, and until then you will take over the village."

"Yes. Master." Spoke Akane.

The two walked in silence, a comforting silence, to their destination.

When the two reached their destination they were confronted by a man with long white hair.

"Aizen-sama, the preparations are ready. Is there anything else?" Questioned the man.

"No, Kimimaro." Spoke Aizen. "I will see you in three years, and by then our plan will go into motion.

"Yes, Master." Chorused the two.

"Very well then, you may leave."

The two bowed and left, as soon as they left Aizen spoke.

"You may come out."

A chuckle could be heard in the shadows.

"I can never hide from you." Spoke the mysterious voice.

"Of course not, you are my subordinate after all." Spoke Aizen.

The unknown person walked forward a couple of steps, but left their face hidden in the shadow.

"So, Is it time?"

"Yes." Aizen answered," when I come back I will contact you and the plan will start in motion."

"Where are you going?" The figure asked.

"To a new dimension, a dimension similar to this one."

"What about the others?"

"There is nothing they can do, after all I have the girls." Stated Aizen.

"How long will you be gone?"

"The dimensions I will be going to their time runs faster than this one."

"Dimensions?"

"Yes there will be more than one, all different from one another."

"How can you be so sure?"

"The Hogyoku has told me what to be expected."

"Interesting, anyways before I leave is there anything I should while you are gone?"

"No, just do what your doing now."

Very well, goodbye." Said the figure as he turned and disappeared into the shadows.

Aizen chuckled at the dramatics of the person, after a few seconds Aizen spoke.

"Hogyoku it is time." As soon as he was finished talking a light could be seen shining from his stomach.

The light reached out a couple feet then slammed into a invisible wall.

The sound of tearing could be heard followed shortly by a rip appearing from where the light stopped.

After a few seconds the small rip formed a eye shaped space, similar to a gargantua formed by the average Arrancar.

Aizen then stepped halfway into the rip and before he stepped fully into it he locked up to words the sky.

"Foolish Gods your time is coming."

Aizen then turned and disappeared into the rip, the rip could be seen closing as he walked I to the distance, not to be seen or heard from for three years.

COURTROOM

A group of figures could be seen in a room, these figures were the same ones who witnessed Aizen, originally Naruto, being banished from the realm of Soul Society.

"Impossible!" Could be heard from a women known as Yami.

"What do you mean?" Questions Minato and Kushina.

"He has broken the barrier surrounding the dimensions." Replied Yami.

All those that were present were shocked, shocked since they found out there are more than one dimension.

"What does this mean?" Asked Ichigo.

"It means that he knows that thee are more than one dimension, and most likely knows that different circumstances can change certain things."

"Which dimension is he in." Asked the elder Senju.

" in this dimension no one died during the Kyuubi, in fact you Minato and Kushina had two other kids. Twin girls born five years after. Naruto."Spoke Kami for the first time.

"What!" Gasped he two parents, "what's going to happen?"

"We can only see." Said Reio, as they focused back one the screen." We can only see."


	5. Chapter 5

AN

Sorry for the wait. I have been going over my plans for the story and decided that I am going to make alternate universe stories inside the main story. After these alternate universes are done then i will continue the main story. Think of it as a series.

Be sure to check my profile regularly for the new story.

I have come to notice that I have received a false agreement from a fake author who claimed he wrote the story I based mine off. I am deeply sorry if I offended others and I am deeply sorry to the author. From now on I branch off but the characters names will be still used.

I will rewrite the chapters so that any mistakes will be fixed.

My chapters will be longer now.

That is all.


End file.
